1. Field
The following description relates to an image sensor and an electronic device including the image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensors for photography are being embedded in various mobile terminals. The mobile terminals provide various sensors, for example, proximity sensors, illuminance sensors, and gyro sensors, to increase the convenience of the user. The mobile terminals provide various interface such as, for example, touch-less control, through the various sensors. Types and usage environments of the sensors are increasing, whereas battery capacities of the mobile terminals are limited. Due to the limited battery capacities, always-on (AO) sensing is also limited. Further, an increase in a number of sensors to be embedded in a device may impede miniaturization of the device.
An image sensor embedded in a mobile terminal may provide a high-resolution image. The mobile terminal may provide a variety of user experience (UX) through post-processing such as, for example, face detection, face recognition, eye tracking, and gesture detection with respect to the high-resolution image. Since the image sensor embedded in the mobile terminal may require a relatively greater power due to the high-resolution image, AO sensing may be difficult. Further, acquiring an image may be difficult due to a limited sensitivity in a low illuminance environment. To acquire a low-illuminance image, an infrared ray light source may be used. However, since a typical mobile terminal uses an infrared ray cut filter to acquire a high-resolution image, acquiring an image using the infrared ray light source may be impossible. Thus, an image sensor that may acquire an image in a low-illuminance environment and be always operable with a relatively low power may be required.